1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a screen adjustment device for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern motor vehicles a screen, which serves as output interface of an on-board computer for displaying various ambient and operating variables, such as the outdoor temperature, the fuel consumption etc., is often provided in the area of the dashboard. In addition or alternatively, such a screen often also serves as an output unit of a navigation system, car radio, etc. If a touch-sensitive screen is used or separate operating elements are assigned to a display which in itself is non-touch-sensitive, such a screen may also be provided as an input interface for the on-board computer, the navigation system or the car radio.
Screens are furthermore also used in the rear area of the vehicle passenger compartment of a motor vehicle. Here these screens primarily form part of a multimedia entertainment system (rear seat entertainment).
For reasons of space, for protection against damage and dirt and not least also as an anti-theft measure, such screens are often adjustable in such a way that they are accessible (and thereby also visible) from the vehicle passenger compartment only when they are actually needed. Otherwise such screens can be run into a rest or parked position hidden from the vehicle passenger compartment.
Since the overall space available in a motor vehicle for accommodating the screen in the parked position is generally severely restricted, motor vehicle screens often have to be moved over a complex adjustment travel between the open position and the parked position. In the parked position the screen is often accommodated in a substantially horizontal position inside the dashboard. To move it into the open position, the screen is generally first pushed in a substantially horizontal direction out of the dashboard and is then or at the same time tilted into an inclined upright orientation, in which the screen is fully visible for a vehicle occupant. For performing this movement, the screen is often guided by a sliding guide and/or a more or less complex lever system. Here the screen is often adjusted by a toothed rack drive. Screen adjustment devices of the type described above are disclosed in particular by DE 10 2005 012 010 A1, DE 10 2005 052 030 A1 and DE 199 38 690 A1.
The complexity of such screen adjustment devices and the limited scope for installing such a device in a motor vehicle often make it difficult and time-consuming to fit the device in a motor vehicle.
The object of the invention is to specify an improved screen adjustment device, that is to say, in particular, one that can be fitted easily and efficiently.